ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shujinko
How Shujinko joined the Tourney Shujinko made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the game's rogue protagonist. He is an adventurer who, as a boy, dreamed of fighting Shang Tsung. He has traveled the realms and learned the kombat skills of many warriors. Without knowledge, Shujinko has done many evil deeds such as: offering Lei Chen to Hotaru, acting like a mercenary of some sort, using Bo' Rai Cho's warrior medallion to gain such credibility to join the Lin Kuei, being deceived by Damashi and challenging the Elder Gods for powers. His old age has made him wise, but at a cost: he bears an immense guilt for releasing Onaga into the realms again, and now that he is discarded by the Dragon King, has vowed to make up for this mistake. A member of the White Lotus, he shares traits with the games' Shaolin monk characters, such as his great receptiveness, deliberation and ability to meditate for weeks. Nevertheless, before all other things, he has always been a traveler and a student at heart. After thwarting Onaga's plans to merge the realms, Shujinko prepares to retire hoping no one will go down the path that nearly led Earthrealm to destruction. Suddenly, actions committed by Sadira prompted Shujinko to go back into action. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shujinko meditates with his left palm out. After the announcer calls his name Shujinko stands up and does two Shaolin fist punches, then does a Muay thai kick, then does a Shorin-ryu punch, then rapidly punches nine times as the camera zooms, then pulls out his Dan Tien Dao and says "If you think of fighting me, you'll be wise if you thought twice." Special Moves Neutral Special Shujinko's neutral special move is variable, and he will say "Fearsome class attack!" during all of them. Side Special Shujinko's side special move is variable, and he will say "I'll run you down!" during all of them. Up Special Shujinko's up special move is variable, and he will say "Like old times!" during all of them. Down Special Shujinko's down special move is variable, and he will say "How about this?!" during all of them. Shaolin Evisceration (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Shujinko unsheathes his weapons as he promptly slices the opponent's limbs and head in quick succession before kicking them, causing the body to fall apart at the seams. Invincible Lightning Dragon Fist (Final Smash) Shujinko channels chi into his body saying "Let's finish with a bang!" then runs to the opponent. If he hits, he bombards the opponent with a series of Shotokan punches and kicks. After twelve hits, he does a German suplex on the opponent, throws him/her up, then charges his right hand and punches him/her hard to electrocute then detonate the opponent, taking a life from the stock. Imitative Powers Shujinko can imitate 42 characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Daryun *Gieve (if unlocked) *Farangis *Kishward *Zaravant (if unlocked) *Kharlan *Gadevi (if unlocked) *Isfan *Tus *Kubard *Burter *Jeice (if unlocked) *Cui *Tien *Zangya *Salza (if unlocked) *Videl *Android 17 (if unlocked) *Dabura *Ninja Murasaki *Kars (if unlocked) *Wamuu *Caesar (if unlocked) *Kakyoin *Avdol (if unlocked) *Josuke *Anasui (if unlocked) *Fugo (if unlocked) *Buccellati (if unlocked) *Kira *Kensou (if unlocked) *Genjuro (if unlocked) *Heidern *Yunfei (if unlocked) *Tarma (if unlocked) *Yoshitora *Jhun *Yashiro *Chris (King of Fighters) *Saisyu (if unlocked) *Igniz *Alba Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "Onaga's 'gift' did come in handy." during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "Be greatful that I spared your life." during the second victory animation. #variable. He will say "I think you need more training." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Shujinko's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "Now come and witness the master of well known martial arts!" during all of them. Trivia *Shujinko's rival is a sorceress who wants Aladdin to herself, Sadira. *Shujinko shares his English voice actor with Ozai, Kazuo Kiriyama, Majima Gorou, Malefor, Krusha, Trickster, Spectre, Levi and Master Eraqus. *Shujinko shares his Japanese voice actor with Malebolgia and Vilgax. *Shujinko shares his German voice actor with Zelos Wilder. *Shujinko is one of the few imitation characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers to use a unique Hyper and Final Smash. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes